Tenchi Forever-Never Forget Us Part 1, "Heartache"
by OZ-MSV03
Summary: Part 1 of the Tenchi Forever (Never Forget us) Story arc. Haruna is back, Aeka breaks down. Only mayhem can insue. Some suggestive themes and cursing.No flames, reviews welcome.


Disclaimer: Tenchi is copyrighted by AIC * Pioneer LDC. All characters are   
Property of there respected companies and labels. (Such as System of a Down and  
American Records). Anyway it's just a whole lot of fun fiction. Enjoy.  
  
A few Author notes: It's been 6 months since Haruna had their daughter (Named after  
Tenchi's mother) Achika. Now things will be more Interesting as Ryoko begins to bond  
more with her mother. Aeka must make a choice that will change her life forever. All  
this and more on:  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tenchi Forever: Never forget us  
Chapter1: HeartAche.  
by: Richard "Shin Akuma" Valdez  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Haruna: Tenchi!!! Dinner is ready!  
  
Tenchi: Be there in a few minutes. {Tenchi works the carrot fields   
As his beautiful wife, Haruna makes bountiful feast with help of the  
ever present Sasami}  
  
Today is kasahito's birthday and all have been  
preparing all day for the huge celebration. Little  
Achika has a cute smile as her mother feeds her  
and a glow at the warm smile of her father.  
  
Ryoko and Aeka on the other hand...  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ryoko: Damn it Aeka! What in the hell are you doing in there?  
  
Aeka: {crying}  
  
Ryoko: Fine! Be a royal wining pain. I don't give a damn!  
  
[Some time later]  
  
Ryoko: MOM! Aeka won't let me use the bathroom {pouting}  
  
{Washu appears next to a pouting Ryoko}  
  
Washu: Now Now. What's wrong? Tell mom all about it.  
  
Ryoko: {lightly sobbing} Mom! I've been waiting 2 hours and  
Aeka won't come out and I really have to go.  
  
Washu: Not a problem for the greatest scientific genius (and mother)  
in the universe!!  
  
{Washu pulls up her halopad and stabilizes a portal from   
the hall straight into the bathroom}  
  
as Ryoko and Washu enter they notice a big pile of purple  
sobbing tears balled up in the corner. Aeka wouldn't move   
from her spot. mother and daughter didn't know what to do.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tenchi: Grandpa is going to love the wonderful feast and celebration  
that we've all prepared for him.  
  
Haruna: I know. I've been working on it all day (favoring her back)  
but I know it will be worth it.  
  
Tenchi: Haruna, Go upstairs and rest. you've earned it today. {smiling}  
  
Haruna: Alright. Only because I love my Tenchi so much. Wake me up  
before you decide to yell happy birthday to Yosho. {Haruna walks up   
the stairs and takes a small rest with their daughter Achika-chan}  
  
[A few minutes later Washu come running downstairs to find a blissful Tenchi]  
  
Washu: {Huffing and puffing...} Aeka...Mad...Sad...delirious...Crying...  
  
Tenchi: Washu?!? Calm down and tell me (slowly) what is going on.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[Some time later as Haruna was waking]:  
  
Tenchi: {Shaking Haruna}Haruna, Haruna wake up. I need your help.  
There is something wrong with Aeka.  
  
Haruna: {Half-asleep and yawning}Tenchi, what do mean if you don't mind?  
  
Tenchi: Washu and Ryoko found Aeka curled in a corner of the  
bathroom just crying. nothing else but crying. I don't what to  
do. I've never been good at these things. that's why I need you help.  
  
Haruna: {Wraps herself around tenchi's neck} Well help me up  
and I'll see what I can do to help matters. We'll send Washu  
to watch Achika once we get to the washroom.  
  
Tenchi: I think that is a good idea. Washu has a knack for baby-sitting.  
  
Haruna: I know. But I also know that you are good too...  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
{Tenchi and Haruna walk over to the bathroom with a confused mother  
and daughter and a very hungry cabbit}  
  
Ryo-Oki: Miya meow  
  
Ryoko: Oh Tenchi!!{Lit up eyes} I don't know what's going on.  
Aeka won't say anything or move from the corner over there.  
  
Tenchi: Well, is good at these sorts of things. she will know  
what to do everyone. and Washu...  
  
Washu: Yes Tenchi??  
  
Tenchi: Can you go watch Achika for us while we tend to Aeka??  
  
Washu: alright.{big sweat drop appears} [heads back to tenchi's room]  
  
Haruna: Ok. let me see what the princess here is sobbing a flood over.  
[Looks down at Aeka]Aeka. Aeka, it's Haruna. What's wrong.  
  
Aeka: [Looks over and just glances over at Tenchi. when she sees  
him she cries out]TTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEENNNNNNNCCCCCCHHHHHHHHIIIIII!!!  
{and goes back to crying}  
  
Haruna: Ryoko, Please help me take Aeka up to her room. She going to need  
some time to herself it looks like. Tenchi go downstairs and help  
sasami with dinner. We'll talk later.  
  
Ryoko: I hope this will all blow over.  
  
Tenchi: Nothing in this house ever seems to blow over.  
  
Haruna: It will work itself out. No go help sasami.  
  
Tenchi: Ok.  
  
[Haruna and Ryoko help a crying Aeka up to her room and set her down  
on her bed to rest and vent the rest of the day]  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later before dinner:  
  
Haruna: Tenchi, not to insult you, but in a way this is somewhat your fault.  
  
Tenchi: [big sweat drop]  
  
Haruna: Don't worry. It's not you directly, love.{hugging Tenchi}It's just  
I've never seen Aeka so depressed before. She still loves you.  
  
Tenchi: I know. But I'm with you and I love you and our daughter. This is  
the life I have chosen and I don't want to turn back.  
  
Haruna: She'll have to do this on her own then. Only she can decide to get  
better and let go of the past.  
  
Tenchi: I hope she can.  
  
[Tenchi and Haruna kiss as the household come down for a birthday dinner with   
the exception of Aeka]  
  
Nobiyuki: Happy birthday dad!!  
  
Kasahito: Thank you one and all. This will be a great dinner. If you don't  
mind though I would like to turn in early tonight after dinner.  
  
Sasami: It's your day. But that idea sound good for me too.  
  
Ryoko: I'll be up most of the night.{eye balling Tenchi}  
  
Tenchi:{jittering}I have to get up early for work in the morning.  
  
Haruna: {staring down at Ryoko}Tenchi needs his rest as do I and Achika.  
  
{After dinner Tenchi, Haruna, and walk upstairs kissing every 5 steps  
to their to lay the family to sleep.}  
  
Washu: I'll turn in now. Tomorrow it's busy, busy, busy for the greatest  
scientific genius in the universe.[yawns]  
  
Mihoshi:{passed out on the couch}  
  
Kiyone: I'll never figure out how she can sleep so much.  
  
Sasami: Come on Ryo-oki it's time to go to bed.  
  
Ryo-oki:{with beloved carrot}MIYA!!!  
  
[night falls on the Masaki house and Aeka cries the entire night   
wondering why Tenchi would not love her}  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That morning:  
  
sasami: Aeka? Aeka, it's time for breakfast.  
  
Aeka: [just shrugs her off and sleeps]  
  
[sasami leaves in a pout and goes to get breakfast ready  
before school starts]  
  
Haruna: {turning to Tenchi} Tenchi. it's time to go to work  
or you'll be late.  
  
Tenchi: [groggy]I'm getting up, Just a few minutes. besides  
I don't want to miss breakfast.  
  
In Ryoyo's room:  
  
Ryoko: I wonder what the royal brat is doing.  
  
(she sneaks a peak at Aeka room and sees her crying like before.  
  
Ryoko: I hope she can get better soon. but what happens now...?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
next time on Tenchi forever!!:  
tenchi: It's breakfast time and still no Aeka.  
haruna: The rest of the house is worried and  
Achika (tenchi's daughter) is up.  
Mihoshi: Where is my donut??  
Kiyone: Mihoshi you are hopeless.  
Mihosi: WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!  
Washu: Aeka will then have to make a life changing decision.  
tenchi: next time on chapter2: Sunday mornings  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Authors Notes:  
This was originally on tmffa.com so it's rather old. I have yet to finish  
the hard copy but it's coming along so keep an eye for out for the latter chapters yet to come. Review if you so desire.  
You just have to love Haruna.  
  



End file.
